Arukenimon
Arukenimon is one of the major villains in the latter half of the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. She usually appears in the form of a woman with odd red and purple clothing and large shades concealing her eyes. When in battle, she shifts to her Digimon form. It is unknown whether her ability to shift between Digimon form and human form is a side effect of her being half Digimon-half human or because of her species' natural abilities. Description Arukenimon takes over when Ken Ichijouji sheds his Digimon Emperor persona following the destruction ofKimeramon. She initially appears in her human form, confusing the children as to why an adult is able to enter the Digital World. When fighting the DigiDestined, she uses her Spirit Needle to turn Control Spires into Digimon. In one event in the Giga House, she uses a flute to control the resident insect Digimon until the flute's powers were negated. After her flute's powers failed, she decides to take drastic measures and shifts to her Digimon form. She fights the children and proves to be a formidable foe, but is defeated by Paildramon. Fortunately Mummymon, her partner, comes to her rescue. Following the failure at the Giga House, she works alongside Mummymon. Although Mummymon is in love with her, the relationship is not particularly romantic, as Arukenimon is arrogant and rejects any advances by Mummymon. Still, after the event at the Giga House, it is rare to see them apart. To get back at the children, Arukenimon creates BlackWarGreymon using one hundred Control Spires, but he doesn't obey her due to the complexities of his creation. Following Mummymon's suggestion, Arukenimon decides to try and destroy the Destiny Stones to throw off the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon and her artificial Knightmon's attacks on the first Stone cause BlackWarGreymon to attack the Stone and destroy it himself. Satisfied, Arukenimon sits back and watches as BlackWarGreymon destroys the rest of the stones, occasionally attacking the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. The plan ultimately fails, however, as the DigiDestined release Azulongmonfrom his prison during the fight to protect the last Destiny Stone, and he restores all the stones with seeds of light. Following this, Arukenimon and Mummymon turn to Yukio Oikawa, their master, and he instructs Arukenimon to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. During Christmas day, while the Japanese DigiDestined travel around the world and help close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drive around Tokyo in a truck and kidnap twenty children. The following day, they kidnap Ken as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Spore and pass it on to the children. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon ran off to hide in a vacation house in the mountains, but BlackWarGreymon comes from the Digital World to destroy them. As BlackWarGreymon asks Arukenimon and Mummymon where they came from, Oikawa reveals that he created Arukenimon and Mummymon from a combination of his own DNA and data, making them both half Digimon, half human. While the revelation clearly shocks and troubles Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon prefers not to discuss it and focus her efforts on tracking the seeded children and protecting Oikawa as they hid back in his run-down apartment in Tokyo. In the end, Arukenimon is tortured and killed by MaloMyotismon in the world of dreams. Apparently she is horrified of her master after his appearance, which he uses as an excuse to test his newfound power on her. Arukenimon makes an appearance as a boss in two chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Attacks * Spider Thread: Chops up the opponent with razor-sharp wires. * Acid Mist: Sprays green acid from its mouth. * Spirit Needle: Plucks strands of its human form's hair and uses them to convert Control Spires into artificial Digimon. Using more strands of hair will create stronger Digimon; one for a Champion, ten for an Ultimate, and one hundred for a Mega. Category:Digimon Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Deceased characters